


Con la gravilla entre los dientes

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no está despierto cuando ocurre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con la gravilla entre los dientes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Spoilers vagos de la tercera temporada, pero situado en algún punto indeterminado del futuro.

Stiles no está despierto cuando ocurre.

 

*

 

Pasa cinco días en el hospital, de los cuales Scott sólo visita de noche, aunque Melissa no le dirá por qué. Aún así le deja pasar cuando cree que Stiles está dormido. La mayoría de las veces lo está, o al menos parte de él lo piensa. Se deja mecer por el aletargamiento del sedante, pero escucha sus pasos, la respiración de Scott y su latido acelerado, que se apoya junto a su flanco derecho.

 

*

 

Está en su casa cuando ve la marca. Sabe que está ahí, lo sabe desde hace tres días, pero no se ha atrevido a mirar. Está en su hombro izquierdo, tiene que quitarse la camiseta para poder verla. Ni siquiera le da tiempo a quitar el cerrojo, en un segundo las piernas no le sostienen y sus dedos se aferran a la cerámica del inodoro. Vacía el contenido de su estómago y luego algo más, se araña las paredes de la garganta a toses y convulsiones mientras su padre aporrea la puerta del baño.

 _No pasa nada. No pasa nada. Está bien._ Se lo repite a través de la madera aunque no abra la puerta. Tiene los labios manchados y el propio sabor de su boca aumenta las náuseas. _Está bien, papá, estoy bien_. Respira hondo y apoya la frente contra la puerta. Le cuesta cinco minutos articular esas palabras, le cuesta controlar su respiración, como hacía años que no le ocurría. Se hunde las uñas en la palma de las manos y pega las rodillas al pecho, se encoge en una esquina de la sala. Su padre no deja de hablar en todo el tiempo que él hiperventila, hasta que finalmente sólo le queda el cansancio dentro y el sabor a bilis en la lengua.

 

*

 

Stiles no está despierto cuando ocurre.

No consigue mover los dedos, pero los nota húmedos, pegajosos. Scott se asoma sobre él y le golpea en las mejillas —”Stiles, despierto, quédate despierto, están buscando ayuda, están”—, tiene las manos oscuras y las garras fuera, y su mirada no le tranquiliza en absoluto. Es enérgica y desesperada, se tiñe de rojo según se apresura su tono de voz —”vamos, vamos, no te puede pasar nada”—, pero a Stiles le pesa todo, le duele todo, y no consigue mantener los ojos abiertos.

 

*

 

Despierta cubierto de un sudor helado y Scott mirándole desde el borde de la cama. No dice nada, simplemente se acerca y le abraza, le aprieta con tanta fuerza que Stiles cree que le fracturará las costillas de nuevo, y es incapaz de hacer más que devolverle el abrazo.

Su padre se negó a dejarle solo cuando salió del baño finalmente, con las manos trémulas y las piernas sin fuerza, así que continúa roncando en el sillón que han arrastrado hasta allí. Scott tiene más práctica, aunque no es un ninja, como Derek, que puede respirarle en la nuca antes de que Stiles siquiera _sospeche_ que está cerca. Él mismo se sorprende de la facilidad que tiene en escabullirlos hasta la cocina sin que su padre mueva un sólo músculo, y se siente aliviado y culpable al mismo tiempo, nota las náuseas cosquilleando en su estómago de nuevo.

—No sé si quiero saberlo. No sé si quiero... —comienza. No grita, porque no puede, porque su padre está durmiendo. Pero Scott debió decir algo antes, Scott _debió decírselo._  
—Lo siento, lo siento mucho.  
—Qué mierda, Scott. Esto es... No sé ni por dónde empezar a... —se estira del pelo y nota que los ojos le arden de nuevo, así que respira hondo, se obliga a apoyar las manos en la encimera—. No era tu decisión.

Le cae como un peso en el estómago, porque ni siquiera sabe cómo definir ese sentimiento.

Stiles era, y ahora ya no es, y ni siquiera ha sido decisión suya.

La mano en su hombro le coge desprevenido y se aparta de un salto, deja escapar un gruñido sin pretenderlo.

—No te despertabas —Scott se muerde los labios, hay una parte de Stiles que espera que duela, que la reacción le golpee en el estómago como le ha golpeado a él—, no sabía qué hacer.

Scott tiene un ojo morado y el labio partido, y Stiles no pregunta, aunque notó el aroma familiar cuando le abrazó.

Aparta la mirada y alcanza la despensa. Lleva oliendo el chocolate desde que bajó, lo olía desde su habitación. Se aferra a la caja de cereales como si le fuera la vida en ello y se desliza por el mostrador, hasta sentarse encogido en el suelo. Intenta no tensarse aún más cuando Scott se sienta a su lado, le tiende la caja de cereales.

 

*

 

Su padre llama unas quinientas veces de camino al trabajo, y Stiles le tranquiliza, le asegura que estará bien, antes de calzarse su sudadera roja. Camina bajo la llovizna de otoño, que aún se mezcla con el bochorno almidonado de Beacon Hills, decidiéndose a favor y en contra de la caminata varias veces durante el paseo.

Recuerda la manera en la que Scott hablaba de ello durante sus primeros meses, como la primera vez que fumaron maría y no podía dejar de sonreír y monologó durante horas sobre el diseño de la lámpara de su habitación.

Los sonidos y los olores le atacan, no tiene otra manera de describirlo. Le golpean a través del aroma a tierra mojada y el chapoteo de sus botas, y Stiles odia cada segundo de aquello, porque no sabe cómo es el no sentirlo, quiere volver a su olfato inexistente y no despertarse aunque una grúa pase por su lado. Quiere todo lo que es mundano y débil sobre él, lo quiere de vuelta.

Para cuando llega al apartamento de Derek está calado hasta los huesos.

 

*

 

Scott era su alfa antes de serlo, incluso si le cuesta mirarle a la cara en esos momentos, nada cambia ese hecho. Scott irá antes que nada en su vida, porque es el chaval anguloso que le acogió en su casa mientras su madre se moría y nunca hizo preguntas, porque fueron los perdedores del instituto hasta que fueron los perdedores del mundo sobrenatural.

Scott es su alfa, pero eso no cambia nada.

Derek le olisquea hasta que Stiles le aparta de un manotazo y se esconde en una esquina de su sofá. Cuando se sienta a su lado, hunde la nariz en su cuello y respira, se aprende a Derek otra vez, frustración incluída. Le deja que le pase un brazo por la espalda y le rasque la nuca, el cabello de detrás de las orejas. Stiles aprieta los párpados y permanece así hasta que sus músculos se resienten de la postura.

 

*

 

—Es como si tuviera que aprender a andar otra vez —tiene la voz ronca y el teléfono se le marca en la mejilla.  
—Se pasa.

Agradece que Scott no diga que es mejor, que es un buen cambio. Stiles se encoge en el colchón y se muerde el interior de la mejilla, se lo cuenta de cualquier manera. El cómo no sabe controlar su fuerza y cómo la comida huele raro, y es que en realidad es lo peor de todo —”¿porque cómo sé que la comida que olía entonces olía realmente a comida? O el sabor. El pollo no sabe a pollo, Scott. _No sabe a pollo_.”—, que hace que Scott se ría contra su oído, lo más cerca que está de verle la cara en esa última semana, pero acercándose.

Escucha el ruido de la ventana abriéndose.

—Te tengo que dejar.

Derek se cuela en su cama sin mediar palabra. “Un día tenemos que hablar de esto,” murmura Stiles, pero no sabe si es sobre esto, sobre cómo se encajan en el colchón diminuto y se lamen con furia contenida, o si es sobre la costumbre que Derek adopta desde que Stiles ha cambiado. De ocupar su espacio personal, dejar su olor por toda la habitación de Stiles, su ropa, por toda su piel, como si fuera un intento desesperado de guardarse un trozo suyo.

 

*

 

Dos días antes de la luna llena, Stiles se encoge sobre sí mismo y apoya el rostro contra el volante de su jeep. Aprieta con tanta fuerza que lo deforma, tiene la garganta seca y es incapaz de respirar. Cuando aprieta las uñas contra las palmas de sus manos, las garras cortan la superficie de la piel. Escuece y ayuda, le mantiene en el sitio, mientras piensa en lo que se acerca. Se siente estúpido, aún con marcas de Derek por todo el cuerpo. “Idiota, idiota,” se lo repite una y otra vez, porque no debería sentirse avergonzado por no saber afrontar la situación.

Se frota el rostro con la palma de la mano, aún con la respiración entrecortada. Conduce hasta casa de los McCall, e intenta no parecer un despojo cuando Melissa abre la puerta en bata y le da un abrazo de inmediato.

—Te hago un té.

Aparenta haber dormido menos que él ese mes, y él y Scott esperan jugando a la consola hasta que amanece.

 

*

 

—Necesitas un ancla, algo que te mantenga cuerdo mientras cambias —son las primeras palabras que Derek dice sobre su transformación, y Stiles asiente y tira de sus vaqueros para que le cubran la cadera.  
—Piensa en algo encantador, sí.

Las cejas de Derek se alzan y Stiles sacude la cabeza.

—Sé que has visto Disney, no trates de engañarme.

Le tiemblan los dedos mientras se abrocha los botones de la camisa, y Derek le agarra de las muñecas, las aparta de la tela y continúa abrochando los botones de la camisa de Stiles.

—No tendrás problemas —ni siquiera alza el rostro.  
—Vuestra confianza ciega en mí me abruma.

Derek le sujeta el cuello de la camisa. “No tendrás problemas,” repite, le besa corto en los labios, y Stiles no sabe si está diciendo algo más, pero se siente mucho mejor pensando que sí.

—Si destrozo los muebles de tu casa no tienes derecho a culparme.

Es la primera sonrisa que consigue arrancarle a Derek en un mes, casi la primera que consigue arrancarse a sí mismo.

 

*

Dos semanas antes, pasó la madrugada entera mirándose al espejo con los ojos amarillos y más vello facial del que nunca creyó ser capaz de producir. Su padre le interrogó durante una hora al día siguiente sobre sus hábitos nocturnos y habló de estrés postraumático y “puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes, ¿no?”

Y Stiles estuvo a punto.

—Suficiente malo era mentirle antes —continúa golpeando la equis del mando sin parar, y ojalá todo su entrenamiento jedi de hombre lobo se ganase jugando a la consola—, ¿pero ahora tengo que preocuparme también de si le mato sin querer? Me conoces de toda la vida, tengo muchas virtudes, pero la capacidad de autocontrol no es una de ellas.  
—Eso es una tontería —a Scott le cuelga la cabeza del colchón, le cae todo el pelo en la cara—. No va a pasar nada de eso, Stiles.  
—¿Y si pasa?  
—No va a pasar, nos cuidamos mutuamente, ¿no? Eres parte de la manada.

Stiles arruga la nariz.

—Me gusta pensar que _antes_ era parte de la manada. Quiero decir, Lydia es parte de la manada, y no quiero menospreciar, pero yo tengo más derecho por antigüedad.  
—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Y sí, de alguna manera sí, porque su relación con Scott de repente toma un cariz más sutil, más definido, y Stiles se siente capaz de mucho, mucho más. Eso le da miedo, porque la capacidad estratégica y de liderazgo de Scott deja bastante que desear.

Scott sonríe bobalicón y parece que va a estar bien, de verdad lo parece.

Stiles aprieta los labios, y trata de no pensar en todos los _y si_.

 

*

Espera que duela, pero no espera que duela tanto. Lo nota tirando desde dentro de él, a oleadas primero, algo primario y caótico que se asienta en su cerebro. El caos está bien. Puede con el caos, porque todo él es caos de manera habitual. Sin embargo no sabe cómo reaccionar a todo lo que le inunda, la sangre hirviendo y sus músculos recolocándose en su cuerpo. Todo Stiles resulta un engranaje que no funciona, que no encuentra la posición natural de sus piezas. Grita y mira a su lado, busca la mirada balsámica de Scott a su lado y cuando estira las manos las cadenas se le clavan en las muñecas. Control, control. Scott tiene la mirada roja y Stiles aúlla, se concentra en la voz de Scott y en el aroma vago de Derek, que aún le impregna la ropa.

 

*

 

Es como la peor resaca del mundo.

Si algún día Stiles escribe sus memorias (y hay una gran probabilidad de que así sea; y serán breves, pero intensas), todo lo que tendrá que decir sobre este nuevo paso a la pubertad es eso.

 _Es como la peor resaca del mundo. Nunca, nunca lo probéis. En serio_.

Está demasiado activo para dormir y los moratones de sus muñecas desaparecen en cuestión de segundos.

—Lo hiciste bien, estuviste tranquilo —Scott le da una palmada en la espalda y Stiles recuerda sus primeras lunas llenas cuando le ponen un cuenco con agua en el suelo.  
—Muy gracioso.

Hablan como siempre, como si estuviera todo bien. Scott sonríe tanto que a Stiles le aterra hablar de ello, de la sensación de que ha perdido algo tremendamente importante. Así que lo esconde, hace bromas, ignora la acidez de estómago.

 

*

 

—Estabas cerca.

Y quizá es el cansancio, o la adrenalina, pero cree que hay algo diferente en la manera en la que Stiles le busca. Ni siquiera sabe si es algo bueno, pero es algo mucho más urgente, con los nervios a flor de piel y el agotamiento de la luna llena, y todo lo que necesita es encontrarle y quitarle la ropa. No hacen demasiado, y no se trata de eso. Se trata de notar el calor y recorrerle la piel con la punta de los dedos, le traza entero para asegurarse, asegurarse de que sigue siendo él y de que no se olvida, y Derek le atrapa con la espalda contra el colchón, le besa las marcas de las costillas y el hueso de la cadera, arde contra él y se acurruca como un cachorro esperando el golpe.

Stiles traga saliva y tamborilea con los dedos en la base de su nuca. Derek gruñe contra su abdomen, murmura “sólo estaba asegurándome”, que Stiles no hubiera oído el mes pasado, habría tenido que descifrar de las vibraciones contra su piel.

—Eres un sentimental.

Pero quiere decir gracias, y no quiere tener que explicarle que sabía que estaba allí y que eso es bueno, aunque nunca hablen, aunque no estén definidos.

 

*

 

Encuentra a su padre sentado en el sofá. El televisor está apagado, y eso siempre es mala señal. Stiles se ajusta inconscientemente la sudadera y agradece que su cuerpo ya no tiene marcas.

—Ey —esconde las manos en los bolsillos—. He salido a correr con Scott. Nunca más.

Tiene el cabello pegado a la frente del sudor y su padre le mantiene la mirada, sabiendo que hay algo que no es, que no está.

Stiles fuerza una sonrisa.

Finalmente su padre deja escapar el aliento y se levanta con un gruñido de cansancio.

—Vamos a desayunar.

Él asiente y se acerca, para apoyar parte de su peso contra su padre mientras caminan. Su padre le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros y Stiles nota todo el cansancio de golpe cuando le besa en la sién, como cuando tenía diez años y fingía estar enfermo.

Se lo repite una y otra vez.

_Va a estar bien._

Espera créerselo este mes.


End file.
